


One Good Reason

by Dulin



Series: Thirty Kisses [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Endless Waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre is pining after Heero, and Duo wants to convince him to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #10 in the LJ Thirty Kisses Challenge.  
> Theme : 10

“It’s a very bad idea,” Quatre said as he got up and went to close the door of his Preventer office, shooting a dark resentful look to his best friend.

“I think it’s a brilliant idea,” Duo answered, casually sitting on the desk. “You have to stop pining after him and do something, pal.”

“And you think that kissing him out of the blue is a good idea?” Quatre grumbled.

“Yes.”

“Well, I don’t,” the blond young man said, a stubborn expression on his face.

Duo crossed his arms and sighed, shaking his head.

“Quatre, you know I won’t stop pestering you until you give in! Do you realize how distracted you’ve been lately? Keep up like that and Une won’t let you go on the field anymore! You’ll stay here and be a paper pusher, which is exactly what you didn’t want to be when you left all the corporate stuff behind!”

“Duo…” Quatre started, but the American interrupted him.

“One good reason, Quatre. Give me just one good reason for not wanting to do it, and I promise I’ll never speak of it again. You know me. A promise is a promise. One good reason, and I stop bothering you with that.”

Quatre blinked at his friend, and Duo smiled gently.

“Go on,” he said. “Convince me. I’m all ears. Why is it a bad idea?”

“Because!” Quatre snapped.

Duo raised an eyebrow in surprise at the childish retort, but at the same time Quatre looked away, obviously embarrassed.

“That was weak, Quatre.”

“Oh, don’t rub it in,” Quatre answered irritably. “I just… I can’t do that!”

“What, you’ve never kissed anyone before?”

“Duo!” Quatre said, his cheeks flaming red. “That’s not the point.”

“Well, then, if you know how, where is the problem exactly?”

“The problem is it’s Heero we’re talking about!”

Duo looked up and tapped his chin as if trying to remember something.

“Heero, Heero… Oh yeah! About that tall, dark hair, blue eyes, and a killer body? That Heero?”

“Duo, you’re not helping,” Quatre said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, I am. You’ll thank me later.”

The blond was now pacing and avoiding Duo’s gaze.

“What would my family say if they heard about it?” he said nervously.

“Like you care,” Duo snorted. “You didn’t really ask their opinion when you left home to fight, did you? So why should you ask now?”

“He’s going to kill me!” Quatre argued.

“Oh, please! Aren’t we being a little over-dramatic here?”

Quatre seemed at a loss what to say. 

“He’s going to see me coming and he’ll know!”

“Quatre, calm down and think, for Heaven’s sake! Heero would see _that_ coming? He probably wouldn’t see it coming if you danced on his desk naked! He’d just tell you not to make so much noise and to move so he can work!”

Quatre’s cheeks were red again, probably because of Duo mentioning him dancing naked on Heero’s desk. Actually, blushing wasn’t very pretty on him, Duo noticed. The color was violent against his very pale skin, like a bruise just after a blow. 

“I’m going to look like an idiot. I can’t do that here!”

Duo fought the urge to go bang his head on the wall. Or Quatre’s head, which probably needed it more.

“Quatre, you’ve got something on your shoulders that contains an extraordinary organ called a brain. Usually, you know how to use it. Who asked you to do that here, dumbhead!”

The blush darkened a bit.

“But… what if… I mean what if I kiss him and he doesn’t like it? What if I end up giving him that kind of sloppy wet kiss everyone hates and…”

“Wanna practice?” Duo cut in, smirking. “That’s what friends are for. I’ll help you.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Quatre protested.

Duo could hear the gears turning in his friend’s head as he tried to find something else to say. It wasn’t really like Quatre to agonize so much over things. Quatre was someone practical, very down to earth. He saw problems, analyzed them and solved them, easy as a pie. If there were difficulties, he found a way to get around them. 

“You want him, Quatre,” Duo said quietly. “You want him very much. The truth is, you don’t know how he would react if you kissed him. You don’t want to get into something when you don’t have all the parameters to calculate the outcome, but… it doesn’t work that way.”

Quatre remained silent for a moment.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” he whispered.

“Well, people don’t usually plan that kind of things, y’know?” Duo said

“He probably has someone already,” Quatre said dejectedly.

If Duo had believed in any god he would have been on his knees singing praise.

“He doesn’t.”

“What? Wait… How do you know?” Quatre asked in a suspicious voice.

“Trust me on this, he doesn’t.”

Quatre frowned.

“You know something.”

“Maybe.”

“But you won’t tell me? Duo, please!”

“Nope. I don’t give tips to chickens.”

“Duo! What about Relena?”

Duo slapped his hand on his face in desperation.

“Quatre, you know as well as I do that they’re just good friends.”

“I thought…”

“You thought wrong.”

“Oh.”

The silence stretched again, Duo doing his best to look at Quatre in the eyes, and Quatre doing his best not to look at Duo. When Quatre raised his head again, he looked confused and now unable to come up with anything else.

“So? You haven’t convinced me yet,” Duo said. “Why do you think kissing him is such a bad idea to make him understand your feelings?”

“I want to live?” Quatre said miserably.

Duo smiled and patted his friend’s shoulder.

“Come on, I’m treating you to lunch, we’ll talk the details over.”


End file.
